A Rogue Scare
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Kinda Squeal to Xmen4: What happens when Gambit suddenly up and disappears? How will Rogue take it and what happens when she too disappears.   Its complete crack. I was on dentist medication, got a wisdom tooth removed, when i wrote this. You were warned
1. Chapter 1

Pyrus: Warning This was done under the influence of dentist novicane. I can barly think straigh and i can't talk so you've been warned!!!

Disclaimer: No mater how much i think i might i still do not own X-men Stan Lee does and I'm fine with that.

02020202

Rogue had been depressed and angry ever since that morning when she woke up and he wasn't there. He had just up and left leaving her asleep on their large queen mattress, curled up in the black silk sheets, without so much as a note telling her where he had gone.

Rogue had sulked over to see the Professor who told her about Remy and Piotr's emergency mission over in Russia. After being told that Rogue had trudged slowly back to their room, where she silently locked the door behind her unknowingly locking out Shields, the Toller puppy Remy had given her for Christmas four months ago.

Without a second thought about the others in the mansion before she fell atop the black silk sheets, tears falling like rain from her eyes into his pillow. Minutes after the door had closed and her sadness took full hold of her heart and mind, Shields came racing up to the door. The four month old Toller puppy scratched urgently at the solid wood door, barking loudly after no one opened the said door for him.

The pup's urgent barks caught Logan and Lexa's attention from the argument sending both animalistic mutants rushing to him. When they got there they were joined by a concerned Kitty, a worried Amara, and a frightened Rahne who quickly scooped up the puppy.

"Shhh, Shields, It's alright now." Rahne whispered to the pup, though his constant barking ceased it was quickly replaced by a soft whining.

"What's up with the pup?" Logan asked gruffly.

"He senses Rogue's distress." Amara said softly, while looking from the door to Kitty and then back to the door.

"Kitty..." Lexa asked after seeing Kitty's eyes and face fall slightly.

"I know why she's upset." Kitty finally mumbled.

"Why??" Logan finally asked.

"Well. Piotr and Remy had to go on an emergency mission last night. I suspect Remy like Piotr didn't wake her up when he left." Kitty said softly as she tried to hold back her tears, "I just finished up with the Professor who explained that it's an extremely dangerous mission."

It was about then that Warren and Alice came walking around the bend laughing about something, but that laughter quickly died after they spotted the group outside Rogue's room. Alice was the first to reach the group since she had flown down the hall out of worry.

"What's happened??" she asked hurriedly once seeing Shields' worried look.

"Rogue's upset about Gumbo leaving for a mission and not telling her." Logan grumbled.

Lexa looked like she was about to add something, when a strange aura surround the group. It was as if a all the hope and warmth in the air around them, was suddenly sucked out leaving only a raw cold sadness around them. Shields' howled loudly causing the other dogs in the mansion to raise their voices in response to the pup's call. Rahne dropped the pup, causing him to fall on to his feet in front of the door, and cover her ears with her hands in an attempt to block out the sad and urgent song from taking over her body.

"Rahne!!" Alice yelled as the wolf girl collapsed to the ground.

"I am fine...I need to get to Hank." Rahne mumbled softly.

Warren quickly took one of Rahne's arms, while Alice took her other. Together the winged couple took off into the sky, carrying the wolf girl down the hall toward the med lab. Once they were gone Logan and the others noticed the sudden silence that surrounded them. Logan was the first to look down at Shields who was now lying down before Rogue's door, his amber colored head resting atop his front paws.

"Move it pup." Logan growled at the pup before him, who growled right back at the short Canadian man.

"Wolvie." Lexa said softly pulling on her 'father's' arm, but it was too late, Shields had already attacked.

The protective Toller had bolted from his lying down position until he was reared up on his hind legs. From there Shields bit Logan's wrist, his iron like jaw quickly drawing blood, which Logan's mutation quickly sealed.

"Shields. NO!" Amara screamed before flicking the puppy's nose causing him to let go.

From that point on, no one in the mansion ventured anywhere near Rogue's door. Shields and the other dogs had joined him in the hall, patrolling up and down it, as well as guarding the room. Shields never left the front of the door, amazingly not even when Rahne ventured by with his favorite treats. The pup only moved when the Professor asked him mentally to, so that Rogue would go and get dinner that first night.

When the Professor and Rogue finally descended the staircase to the dinning hall that night many of the students and staff were shocked at what Rogue wore. The normally covered from head to toe goth now wore black short shorts, that had 'Remy' written across the back of them. A bulky black hoddie covered her upper body, its hood tossed up covering her hair, though she still wore no gloves and was currently walking around bare foot.

"Stripes..." Logan began though he was quickly silenced when the Professor held up a hand.

It was only after Rogue had gotten her food and sat down between Logan and Lexa that everyone else went back to eating. Rogue didn't eat much of the food before her, but ate enough for neither Logan nor the Professor could complain. And so she once again stood from the table and left the room like a zombie, her tear streaked face going unnoticed to all, except for Kitty who knew her friend's pain all to well.

And so the days passed in much the same way, though after the third night she even stopped going to diner. Rogue still cried behind her door, she cried so much in those first three days that you would have though she would have been dehydrated from it, but none the less her tears never let up. Rogue couldn't sleep without having some memory of that damn Cajun jumping to the for front of her mind.

The first memory was that of Remy kidnapping her back when she had been 16. After that it had been a mixture of all the missions that they had been on since he joined the X-men team. Every clip he seemed to be says some sexual suggestive or flashing her his award winning Cajun smile. You know that one that he saved just for her.

But the dream that had stopped Rogue from closing her eyes again had been just that morning. It had been of the time that she had been studying aboard over in Paris with the Professor's friend, Emma Frost, in an attempt to control her powers, which she some how did in the end. The dream had then skipped to telling Remy at the door of their room, and then to that heated and passionate kiss that lead to their first night together.

When she had awoken Rogue's breath had been labored and tears were already rolling down her face. She could hear howls ringing through the mansion, but she didn't care. She only lay back down atop the bed, knees to her chest, while her head hide between them and her chest. Rogue felt that her mind was torching her with the fact that he wasn't there and that he most likely wouldn't be for a very long time.

The final two days were spent in the same way, though the weather outside decide to comply to Rogue's wishes for on the fifth day the gray clouds above broke allowing rain to pour down on the city below. Rogue had ventured quietly out the white French doors and onto the soaking wet balcony allowing the rain to wash her and to mix with her tears.

Once she returned to the dimly light room Rogue made a quick detour to the bathroom to remove the drenched hoddie. Before making her way to the closet to find a new one, surprised to find both her dark green tank top and black shorts were dry.

While rummaging through the closet Rogue notice a crumpled brown object in the far back of the closet behind the long coats and sweaters that hung above. Her breath caught slightly when she lifted the object and a whiff of cigarettes and spices hit her face. Rogue ran the rest of the way into the closet before finally collapsing to her knees, the brown trench coat pressed against her face.

"Ah...God...Remy..." Rogue sighed into the trench coat.

The southern belle then wrapped the over sized trench coat around her tiny frame. Pulling it closer around her body, while closing her eyes for the first time in two days. Her body ached and her heart felt like it was about to burst, but as she sat there with her Cajun Swamp Rat's coat around her Rogue finally gave into the call of sleep.

Thankfully it was a calm, dreamless, sleep that allowed her body the rest it needed. But unknown to our sleeping beauty the Black Bird had just landed below the mansion in its hanger. With in its metal plating sat her Swamp Rat who had been just as emotionally ill as she during their unexpected five days apart.

0202020202

Pyrus:

Toller = Short for The Nova Scottie-Duck Tolling Retriever

Shields- www[dot]breederretriever[dot]com/photopost/data/575/medium/nova_scotia_2[dot]jpg


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrus: Warning This was done under the influence of dentist novicane. I can barly think straigh and i can't talk so you've been warned!!!

Disclaimer: No mater how much i think i might i still do not own X-men Stan Lee does and I'm fine with that.

02020202

Remy groaned as he rose from his seat, stretching his sore arms over his head to get the body moving. He and Pete had been gone for five whole days. Needless to say both men were eager to find their girls.

"You okay, Remy?" Piotr asked as they both made it back to the ramp.

"Oui, but Remy real'y need his chere." Remy said while the ramp before them lowered, to reveal the Professor, Logan, Kitty and Storm waiting for them.

Remy's heart dropped when he saw the lack of his two-toned haired angel, that he had left five days ago sleeping soundly in their large queen bed. As the two descended the ramp Remy smirked as Kitty ran forward and jumped into Piotr's, smothering the tall Russian in kisses.

"Katya! Shhh...I'm fine." Piotr said softly to the now crying valley girl.

"Thank goodness," Kitty said as Piotr put her back on the ground before the group.

The young valley girl's face fell slightly as she turned and looked into Remy's red on black eyes. Kitty's blue eyes jumped to the Professor and Storm before she turned and hugged Piotr around the waist. Remy's stomach clenched before he to turned to look into the Professor's eyes.

"Where's. Rogue?" Remy asked after a few seconds of trying to contain his worry.

"In your room." was all the Professor got out before Remy was off racing toward the said place.

"CAJUN!!!!!!!" Logan roared, but the Canadian was stopped by Storm.

"Logan. Leave him be. They have to talk this out." Storm said though it was obvious that she too was worried.

--With Remy--

He had just made it to the hallway that had their room on the second door to the right, when a sea of growling and fur appeared around him. Remy looked down at the dogs and was surprised when their growls stopped just as soon as they had begun. Out of the sea came a light amber blob that quickly jumped up grabbing Remy's trench coat sleeve.

"Shields?" Remy questioned as the said puppy began dragging him down the hall toward the room, while the other dogs disappeared most likely heading back to the kennel out back.

Shields finally let go of Remy's sleeve in front of the door, before occupying his time with pawing at the door's base. Remy only stared at the puppy before his brain register that the puppy wanted to get into the room.

Remy quickly pulled out his key from one of his many inner trench coat pockets, before inserting it into the door successfully opening the door and swinging it open. Inside the room Remy expected to find his chere curled up in bed like he had left, since it was two in the morning, but he saw no sight. All Remy found was a cold dark room, an empty bed, and the balcony doors standing wide open.

"Chere?" Remy said softly as he switched on the light switch.

Remy quickly searched the room for his Rogue but as the minutes passed his heart beat even fast when he saw her drenched hoddie on the bathroom floor. Shields had already given up after 15 minutes of searching and had ended up whimpering softly on top of the queen sized bed. Finally Remy gave in and fell beside the pup on the bed, while mentally be pulling back his mental blocks allowing himself to call out to the Professor and Jean.

"_ROGUE'S GONE!!!!"_ Remy yelled making sure to catch any physic's attention with in a mile radius.

"_Remy please clam down,"_ Came the Professor's calming voice with in Remy's head, before he began talking to Jean, though he kept Remy in on the conversation.

"_Jean, please wake Logan and fill him in on the problem."_

"_Sure thing Professor"_ Jean called back.

"_Remy please be kind to him."_

"_Sure thing Professor."_

No less then a minute later Wolverine and X-23 came into the room. Logan growled gruffly before he quickly began sniffing around the room closest to the balcony doors, while Lexa started closer to the bed. Outside Remy watched as Logan pace through the white French doors only to sniff the air and let out a string of curses before walking back into the room after the sixth time.

"What is it?" Remy asked, though his voice didn't sound like his own.

"The stupid rain washed all the scents off the balcony." The short Canadian man grumbled before kneeling on the ground and began to smell the carpet, while Lexa ducked into the bathroom.

Remy sat up slightly as the sound of feathers rustling came from the balcony. Remy was slightly shocked to find Alice and Warren standing in the door way, though the smaller black winged girl didn't stay in the door way for long.

"Remy it'll be alright," Alice said as she ran up to the sulking man on the queen sized bed, "I'm sure we'll find her."

"Remy know petite." Remy said forcing a small smile onto his face, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Remy trust da X-men _famille_"

Alice grinned sadly at him before turning and walking back to Angel's side. Remy could only watch as the older white winged man wrapped a protective arm around his tiny girlfriend's waist, while he still talked to Logan. Remy groaned before burying his face back into the black sheets, though he was soon brought out of his self pity by a wet nose pressing against his jaw line.

Remy turned his head to see Shields' bright blue eyes looking into his own red on black eyes. Remy smirked softly while one of his big hands landed atop the dog's light amber head right between his ears. The pup lowered his head though his eyes never left Remy's.

"Gumbo we're leavin' so don' do anythin' stupid, bub." Logan called before disappearing on to the balcony.

Remy watched as Alice, Angel, and Icarus took off into the sky to scan the grounds, while Lexa and Logan jumped down to the ground to see if the mud held any clues. The rain began to fall faster and faster, but soon the even that fact fell away from his mind.

"Why chere? Why ya go an' leave dis here Cajun?" Remy asked softly to the room around him.

Remy sighed. He knew then why she had left, it had been because he had left her. Left her like all those before him like Cody and all the others that had pushed her away. Like every other person who had been afraid to touch her and shied away from her because of her powers. He had left her once again in that lone some darkness and it had always threatened to eat away at her sparkling pure soul.

Shields' soft whining was the only thing that brought Remy back from the darkness of his mind. The amber furred pup was wagging his tail and smiling in an attempt to cheer Remy up, but the red on black eyes still look upon the pup in sadness. Shields' whined once again rubbing his head against Remy's large hand.

"Weren't you protecting her? Your Shield." Remy said softly causing the pup to whine a little more, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Remy had attempted to apologize to the pup but the Toller suddenly jumped off the bed. He trotted around the room nose pressed deeply into the rug. Remy sighed and was about to return to his thoughts when Shields let out a bark.

"What is it?" Remy groaned as he sat up to find the dog digging in the closet.

"SHIELDS!!! Cut that!!" Remy yelled as he jumped off the bed and went into the closet after the pup.

Remy had grabbed Shields' red collar and was pulling the puppy back out of the closet just as a lump of cloths caught his eye. Remy pushed the puppy out of the way and leaned in closer to the pile of cloths, only to discover them to be some of his older trench coats.

But as the Cajun man was about to turn and leave them there the pile suddenly shifted a little. It wasn't enough for an average person to see or hear but with heightened senses Remy easily picked up on it. Remy leaned closer once against only to spot a tuft of brown and white hair poking out of the top of the trench coat.

"...Chere?"

0202020202

Pyrus: I attempted a cliffy! (claps for self) I don't think its very good but yeah....Oh well I attempted! That's what matters! Remember the more Reviews & PMs you people send the fast the last chapter is posted.

Alice: She's VERY forgetful with everything. R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pyrus: I'll say this one last time I OWN NOTHING!!! And thanks to all those who reviewed. Luv ya all!

0202020202

"...Chere?"

Rouge's dreamless sleep was suddenly interrupted by that dreadful word. It had to be his favorite word for he ALWAYS used it whether it was for her or for any girl over the age of 18. It was a soft soft way that the dreaded word had been spoken that caused her to stir from her slumber.

At first she rejected the idea that she had actually heard the word, that her mind had merely begun to play tricks on her once again. Rogue had pulled the trench coat closer to her and attempted to go back to sleep, but her plans were foiled by a pair of large arms picking her up.

"AH!!!" Rogue yelped her eyes opening in shock and fear as she found her self sitting on some man's lap.

"Shhhhh...chere. Remy b' here now." the man cooed as he gently placed his chin a top head.

Rogue's body instantly relaxed and softened once he spoke. His accent instantly proving it to be the real Cajun, that and the fact that he smelled strongly of rain water, cigarettes, and of his usual mix of Cajun spices that Rogue loved. As her head came out of the trench coat Rogue found her self unable to look up at his face, so she simply settled for resting her head over his heart.

"Why?" Rogue managed to croak out after a few minutes with her head against his chest.

"Why what chere?"

"Why, did ja leave meh?"

Remy was dumbstruck. Why would she care if he left? He thought she knew that he loved her and only her? That she was his home. The place that he would always return, too. Dead or alive.

"I thought ya would b' saf'a here. And I thought ya woul'd wait fer dis Cajun."

Rogue was silent for the longest time, the only thing she did was curl closer to his chest. Her heart swelled with joy that it was just her over reacting, since this hadn't been the first time he had just up and left.

"Ya didn't te'l meh Rems," Rogue said slowly looking up into his red on black eyes, "Ya alw'ys te'l meh when ya b'eh leav'in."

"I'm sorry chere....Remy give ya his promise! I will NEVER leave without tel'in mon belle firs't." Remy stated before leaning down and capturing her lips.

It wasn't a passionate kiss like the others they had shared, it was a calm reassuring kiss. One that told each party that they were treasured and cherished to the point that they would never venture into that shared lonesome darkness ever again.

"Hey...Remy." Rogue said after a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Hmm, chere?"

"Yeah finally dropped the third person!"

"Oui, Belle. Remy drops his third person when he be'in serious." Remy explained before he kissed Rogue's forehead.

"Ah like dat." Rogue said soft her hand coming up to touch Remy's cheek, before falling to his shirt.

"Chere?" Remy asked alarm

His alarm was short lived when he saw Rogue's closed eyes, felt her soft breath and light heartbeat. Remy sighed unwilling once again to wake his chere, so he simply sat there in the closet with her on his lap and slept along with her.

--With the others--

"I don't see her anywhere!" Alice called over the light rain.

"Yeah nothing at all." Icarus confirmed as he and Alice landed before Angel and the Professor.

"We best go and see how Remy's faring then." the Professor said with a soft smile, as the winged trio lifted him and his wheelchair up into the air and up to the balcony just as the rain began to stop.

Alice made sure he was safe before whipping around and entering the room. The 18 year old girl fell to her knees as she entered the dark room that was completely empty of life. Angel feeling her distress came running into the room, leaving Icarus to roll the Professor into the room.

"He's gone."Alice whimpered as she cried into Angel's chest.

"Shhh it'll be all right." Angel said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Ah, but look." the Professor whispered softly as he pointed toward the closet.

The winged trio turned to see Shields sitting before the half open sliding doors, panting happily. Alice stood and slowly made her way toward the closet. The puppy gladly moved aside trotting happily to the Professor's side.

Alice peered into the closet and gasped softly, causing Angel and Icarus to rush to her side. The trio peered into the closet and spotted the couple easily in the back of the closet sleeping. Rogue was sleeping soundly on Remy's lap with her head under his chin, while wrapped in one of his many trench coats.

"Awww" Alice cooed softly before backing away, pulling the other two with her.

"Well I guess we should tell Logan to call of the search then." Icarus said before turning and racing out of the room to the balcony and taking off to find Logan, just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.v

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to find a camera." Alice said with an evil smile as she turned and flew out into the hall.

Alice returned seconds later with three cameras dangling from her arm. She stalked up to the closet and quickly began snapping, non-flash, photos of the sleeping couple. Angel and the Professor laugh lightly at the girls antics, that was until the third camera's flash went off waking the old thief with in the closet. Alice squeaked before half flying half running behind the Professor and Angel who were now laughing loudly.

"Well Well Remy I see that you have indeed found your Rogue." The Professor said with a smile as the two southerners came out of their closet, Rogue still had the trench coat draped over her shoulders.

"Ya, Remy found his chere," Remy stated to the Professor before turning to Angel and Alice, "And now Remy and his chere would like ta have do'es cam'as now petite."

"Ah....No...." Alice stated quickly before dashing out of the room via the balcony.

Fortunately for Alice Logan and Icarus had walked into the room just as she left. The Wolverine quickly came up to Rogue and wrapped her up in a bear hug, inhaling her as he did.

"So that was it. Ya were in Gumbo's cloths." Logan stated gruffly with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Rogue said softly as she pulled away from Logan and retreated back in Remy's arms.

"Well then I believe we shall leave you all to yourselves." the Professor stated to the others before leading the way out of the room leaving the couple standing in the room alone with the dawn's red light playing of their backs.

"Chere."

"Yeah, Swampy?"

"Can we go ta bed?"

"Sure Rems." Rogue said with a sigh as she walked to the balcony and closed the curtains and balcony doors, before joining Remy on the bed.

"Ah thought ya never ask." Rogue sighed as she fell to sleeps call in his arms once again.

0202020202

And that's the story i wrote minutes after walking from getting my teeth ripped out. If anything is REALLY wrong please review and tell me, because I'm still a tad not back to normal yet getting there but not yet all there.


End file.
